Harry and his Siblings
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Harry has siblings, a product of his mom and Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Of course Severus was worried about this hot June day, as he paced in his manor. What man wouldn't be concerned after a secret had just been revealed? Just days ago Dumbledore had decided to tell Harry and the rest of the Order about his children. Seriously, just out of the blue! Not only had he done that he told everyone they were Harry's siblings! He had not even told him what he was doing that until he made an offhand remark about wanting Harry to meet his girls! Only the senile old wizard would be so impulsive. And now he would have a lot of explaining to do. His girls already knew the whole story, but that was it. Now he would have to deal with accusations of all sorts, none of which were true.

A scream of rage shot down from the upstairs and Severus sighed for the hundredth time that day. Either Draco was angering one of the girls, or one of the girls had a pimple.

"Draco! I'm going to kill you!" That high-pitched shriek belong none other than to the resident drama queen Meadow!

Thundering feet down the steps sounded and soon Draco was flying through the air, trying to get away from the pissed Meadow. Her red face was contorted in rage and she smacked into Severus in her attempt to kill Draco.

"Enough!" Grabbing Meadow, he held her tightly. "What the hell did he do now?"

Draco stood panting. "I didn't do anything!"

"Liar! You put a moth in my room!" Meadow struggled against the bonds that held her and Severus glared at Draco.

"Damn it Draco! Stop terrorizing my niece!" He yelled as Meadow started to cry. Draco knew how terrified she was of moths. Severus hugged her tight.

"Moths can't even hurt anything! She's just a little drama queen!" Draco spat, upset showing on his face.

"Why did you even put a moth in her room? Now she's crying and you know how long it takes her to stop!" A very long time, was what it took.

"I thought it'd be funny."

Severus sighed at his godson and shook his head. "Go and bother the other kids in this house." At least they wouldn't cry. They would retaliate and beat Draco senseless, but at least they would not cry. He could not stand it when one of his girls cried.

As Draco pounded up the steps, to no doubt rally the only other boy in the house to terrorize the other girls, Severus sighed.

"What can I do to make you happy again? Hmm?"

In his arms Meadow sniffled and looked up at him with watery black eyes. "Can I punch him in the face so hard his teeth fly out?" She asked innocently.

"No. But you can go and rally the girls and spray the hell out of the boys with your water guns."

"Can we use scalding water?"

"No, Meadow."

The 14 year old sighed but ran off quickly, eager to start her ambush and Severus sighed. What was wrong with the children in this house?

Squeals and shouts and laughter soon filled the house, and within in minutes of him sitting down in the kitchen with a cup of tea, Meadow, Draco, Amadeus, Crystal, Belle, Sparrow, and Aracella flew out the door in the kitchen water flying everywhere. He smiled at the youthful playing- it was nice to see the carefree attitude still existing. The laughter from outside made him smile and he was glad he had his nieces and nephew for another summer along with his daughters Crystal and Belle. Even when he had to deal with sobbing Meadow, spunky Crystal or weird Belle, or sarcastic Sparrow, playful Aracella, Lethargic Amadeus or mischievous Draco. It kept boredom from setting in.

Sipping his tea and reading the paper he started to relax, in just an hour the Order would be here and his daughters would meet their brother. He hoped it went well. Yes, it would most certainly be awkward but it could still go generally well. He just hoped Crystals somewhat blunt behavior would not cause any fights or dissention. After forty minutes had passed he opened a widow and called out in a loud voice.

"Girls! Draco! Amadeus! Come in here!"

Within in minutes the sopping teens sprang in, merriment on their young faces.

"The Order is going to be here soon, go and get dry clothes on." He shooed them away and wondered at how big they were getting. Even the baby of this 'family', Meadow, at 14 was looking more and more adult-like.

Down the steps came Belle, first as he had expected. She was always quick with dressing as she did not bother with anything to fussy. A simple t-shirt and jeans and she was a happy girl. And her hair was not an issue either; she kept it in a braid. The oldest of the bunch, at 17, she was also the most affectionate. Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled warmly up at him.

"Are you okay Daddy?" The childish name had not been removed from her vocabulary and he smiled warmly at his daughter.

"I'm fine sweet-heart. I'm just worried about you girls." He was being honest; he wanted to protect his babies from everything.

"We'll be okay, Daddy. It's just a visit."

He smiled at his care-free daughter, and patted her head. "If only the other children were as docile."

"I think I'd get quite bored if they were." Belle walked with him into the giant living room and sank down beside him in a comfy chair.

Soon the other teens followed with Amadeus curling up on a corner of couch, with Draco slumbering beside him. Meadow sat on the carpet painting her fingernails a shade of pink. Crystal and Sparrow, as usual, sat together in another chair and Aracella sat on the opposite end of the long couch brushing her extremely long three feet of hair. It was not long before Bella spoke up in a very quiet voice.

"Daddy…what he doesn't like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

He did not even have time to answer his daughter when the Order filed in and sat. Awkwardness hung in the air as everyone settled on the couched or chairs and beside him Belle turned squirmed awkwardly.

Dumbledore spoke up from a chair, smiling brightly. "Well, what a lovely day it is."

"Let's skip this nonsense and get passed this." Black looked pissed to find out about Lily's other children. He turned to Severus. "Explain."

It was not as if his daughters did not know but he obliged the mutt for Harry's sake. "It's simple. Lily and I had Belle while in school which everyone knows. And Crystal…she had Crystal six months before Harry- who came early. To protect her from being targeted by You Know Who we agreed that I would take her. And as I already had Belle, it was just second-nature to take care of her."

It was a simple but adequate explanation. But Black did not seem to think so.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Harry or Lily's daughters about each other?" He hissed.

"Weren't you listening Dude? It was to protect me, and in case you didn't know Voldemort is still around…you think he'd be all happy to know that there was another possible child he wanted to kill? Besides, Daddy did tell Belle and I. Were good with occlumency and like no one knows were Lily's kids. Everyone thinks were from some whore." Crystal spoke bluntly but honestly and Severus nodded. At time he found it eerie how much Crystal acted like him, especially since she was an exact physical portrayal of Lily- except with black hair. She even had the same green eyes. But inside of her, his attributes reigned, save for Lily's charm and popularity. Belle did look pretty, and ninety-nine percent of her face was Lily's but for the black eyes. On the inside she was kind and warm and inviting, much like her mother. With his brilliance and ability to read people to a t on the inside, and somehow, in the mix she was also a Parslemouth.

Sirius stared at Crystal, as if he could not believe how much she looked like Lily. Crystal stared back bored and blew a giant bubble of mint gum. Beside her Sparrow did the same with cinnamon gum. The two could have easily been twins.

Sirius and the rest of the room gave a jump at the noise in the silent room and Sirius glared at his daughter. "So you weren't even curious to meet your brother?" Skepticism laced his voice and all eyes went to Crystal who remained calm and cool.

"Never said that, Cereal. Yeah I was curious, but you know the whole exposing who I am and getting myself killed to do so seemed kind of foolish. And you know, what does this even really have to do with you?" She turned to Harry, easily recognizing the famous teen. She put a look of fake sorrow and repentance on her face. "Sorry for not getting us killed to meet each other. I'm _such_ a bitch."

Severus had grown used to the swearing in his house and did not even bother to scold her, nor for her calling Sirius cereal.

"_Such _a silly bitch!" Sparrow squealed in a voice mocking a stupid girl.

Harry looked uncomfortable and stared down at the carpet, obviously wishing he were elsewhere.

"Cat's got your tongue, or are you just stunned by how amazing your sister is?" Crystal raised a brow at him, which was so like him Severus was a little proud.

Harry cleared his throat. "Err, hi?"

Belle shook her head. "Crys, he is _nothing _like you! He's so shy!" And with that, as per her character, Belle sprung up and wrapped her arms around her brother. Severus had expected as much and he had also expected what Crystal did- which was to sit and stare at Harry.

**Harry jerked in surprise at the sudden contact and he awkwardly hugged the braided girl back. She held him for a long time, and he wanted nothing more than to yank away and go home. This was all so much to take in. **

"**Belle, dang- let him go! He's uncomfortable enough!" Crystal said, stretching. **

**Aracella nodded. "He looks like he wants to roll into a ball and vanish." Her long hair was now getting pulled back, with difficulty, into a high ponytail. **

**Harry was uncomfortable, who were the other children in the room? He recognized Draco but not the others. He had thought he had two sisters -that was it. **

**Belle let go of him, but smiled with such a warm smile he could hardly believe she was Snape's. He watched as she slunk back into a seat by her father and spoke up. **

"**I'm Belle, Harry. And that's Crystal." She pointed to the black haired girl with green eyes like his. "I'm 17, she's 15." She pointed next to her. "That's Sparrow, she's our cousin- she's 15 too. The one with the long hair is Aracella, she's 16. Meadow, over there, is 14. And then Amadeus and Draco- there 15. There all our cousins." **

**Harry was relieved someone had filled the silent room. He looked around and stared for a moment. At his sisters. Why, he could hardly believe how much Crystal looked like the pictures of his mom, and Belle too. And even though they were not **_**his **_**cousins, he admired how much they all looked like one another. They all had black hair, pale skin, and were beautiful. With big black eyes save for Crystal and Draco. How odd it was to meet sisters he only just learned about yesterday. His feelings were all scrambles, he was shocked, angry and hurt, and a little happy to know he was not an only child. He understood the secrecy, but he could not help but wonder and worry if there were any other secrets out there. **

"**I'm…Harry. I'm 15." The reply was lame compared to Belle's elaborate explanation but he was not good with words when caught off guard. **

**Aracella laughed as a very morbidly obese one-eared cat clawed at her long pony-tailed hair. Energy practically danced off of her. "No, Bacon! Bad kitty!" She laughed loudly and pulled the cat up, kissing its furry black head.**

"**Kitty? That thing is like 12 years old." Crystal said. **

"**She's 13 for your information." Aracella cuddled the cat close. "Who's a good little kitty?"**

"**Little? That thing has not been little since the day you carried it home." Snape drawled, shaking his head.**

"**What an interesting name for a kitty. What happened to his ear?" Hermione asked, sitting on the ground and moving closer to pet the thing. **

"**She's a she." Aracella said. "And I like Bacon a lot. And one day Belle brought a rabid squirrel home and it gnawed off her ear."**

**Hermione looked horrified. **

"**Don't worry. Bacon took its tail off." Aracella looked completely undisturbed at how vicious her car sounded. **


	3. Chapter 3

So, Daddy had sent them all downstairs to the basement. Crystal did not mind at all, the basement was a teenage haven with a big television, huge stereo, and countless movies and CD's. And she knew it was so they would no longer have so many people staring at them. Downstairs she claimed a giant chair and Sparrow sat beside her. On the floor Meadow started to paint Aracella's toes. Draco and Amadeus started a game of scrabble and Belle sat quietly next to the fireplace, doodling in her notebook. Harry had slunk quietly to the floor with a red head. A bushy haired girl sat with them. Two twins sat talking about something. And a girl with red hair braided her hair on the couch.

"Okay. Can I get your names?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Ginny. I'm 14."

"Fred and George. 17. Were twins."

"No shit!" She said, acting surprised and earning a laugh from the group.

"Hermione, and Ron." Said the bushy haired girl. "Were 15 too."

"Sweet- so you want me to put on some music or something?" She asked, gesturing to the stereo.

"Ohhh, put on Michael Jackson!" Meadow, Aracella, and Amadeus spoke as one and she grabbed the cd and headed toward the stereo.

Soon the happy sounds of Thriller filled the room and she and Aracella started to jump all around and dance crazily. She did not mind the weird looks, she loved to dance. Soon Sparrow had started to join them in the Thriller dance, and soon after Meadow started parting Hermione's hair while Belle chatted with Fred and George and Harry and Ron talked.

Soon Beat it was playing and Amadeus cranked the volume up as loud as it would go. Soon even the twins were jamming with them, and copying the moves. Crystal laughed as she noticed everyone getting along. She could not stand when anyone was uncomfortable. It was like her mission in life to make everyone happy. However Harry still looked uncomfortable even with Ron so she channeled her energy and tackled him, soon Sparrow jumped on top of her and then Aracella.

"What the-"Harry gasped, under the three skinny girls.

"Come on, little brother- fight back. Don't be a chicken shit!" She laughed, starting to tickle him.

He started to laugh and wiggle madly, trying to escape their clutches. "Stop!"

"Quick Meadow, paint his nails!" Sparrow ordered, prompting Harry to struggle harder.

Soon, to her amusement, Amadeus piled on along with the twins and Hermione and Ron. And she would have bet that Ginny and Meadow would have too, had their nails not been wet.

Soon giggles and shrieks sounded, as they all rolled off before Harry suffocated. Harry then jumped up and grabbed a pillow and started to attack. Soon everyone, even Meadow, was launching pillows and blanket whips at each other and dancing to the music. Soon the sound of the music seemed to penetrate the sound-proof walls and on a break between music she heard Daddy yell.

"Kids! Get up here!" He yelled, his voice barely carrying through the thick walls.

She led the pack as they pounded up the stairs, with Harry and the Hermione and the rest of the Wesley's going slowly, still slightly uncomfortable.

Upstairs the adults were all sitting and chatting amongst themselves, and they all took seats. Belle stared at Moody.

"What if another person has a magic eye, looked at your magic eye at the same time?"

"I don't know, dear."

"But aren't you a LITTLE curious?"

"I suppose I am, but magic eyes are very rare." Moody did not mind the odd question.

"Well if you're so curious why don't you find out? You can't figure things out sitting on your butt."

"Belle!" Crystal knew daddy was not mad, just putting on a show.

Moody chuckled. "Tell you what dear. As soon as I find out you'll be the first to know."

"Crys, where are the boys?" Daddy asked, looking annoyed.

She gave him a 'really' look. "Duh, there sleeping. I swear their druggies or something."

Daddy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "They're going to get fat sleeping all day."

Meadow smirked. "_Going _too?"

Aracella laughed. "Be nice, Meadow."

"I can't stand Draco and Amadeus. They think they're SO great."

Crystal raised a brow at her and before she could speak Daddy beat her.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks at their neighbors, dear. You also think you're so great."

Meadow looked indignant. "But Daddy," She said, calling her Uncle what all her cousins did, "I AM great. That is the difference."

Daddy shook his head, and rolled his eyes but Sirius spoke up.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" He asked sarcastically.

Crystal scowled at the man. "And I always wondered what Ozzy Osborne would look like on crack- than I met you." Before anyone could even say anything she spoke on. "And don't get me wrong, I love Ozzy, but you know- have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Sirius looked enraged. "Well you look like a whore! I can't believe your father lets you out in that."

"Excuse me?" Daddy looked pissed and had his wand out when she got right in Sirius's face.

"You're going to call a girl a slut because she hurt your feelings? Pathetic."

"And btw, you mama's the slut." Sparrow added.

"GIRLS!" Daddy scolded, glaring daggers at her. But what did she care? Daddy never even yelled at them.

Crystal smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Daddy dearest?"

"Smart ass."

Crystal laughed and hurried up the stairs along with Sparrow. "See ya, Sparrow and I have stuff to do."


End file.
